It's Magical
by Lady Hart
Summary: Alex and Justin get stuck in one of the Harry Potter books. Justin finds love after losing Juliet and a certain red-head isn't too happy about it. Voldermort sets his sights on capturing one of the Russo kids in order to defeat Harry once and for all.
1. Prologue: Alex Causes Trouble AGAIN

**LH: I've been having a hard time coming up with stuff for my other story when I cam across this pic by DKCissner (want to see? .com/art/HP-meets-WoWP-130714326) THIS INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS**

**Anyways…what if the world of THE WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE and HARRY POTTER collided? Ooohh…what fun and romance will occur? Venture on down the page and see!**

"Alex, for the last time…I'm not doing your Spelling homework!" Justin Russo said to his very mischievous and obnoxious sister.

"Well, Justin, what will I have to use as blackmail this time? Should I show everyone in school a picture of when you were playing with that rubber ducky in the tub when last month or the one when you were playing with your dolls?" Alex slyly smiled.

"First and foremost…they're action figures. Secondly, you wouldn't…" the tall, dark haired teen looked skeptically at her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Want to bet?" she grinned as she pulled out a manila envelope.

"ALEX!" Justin tried to grab the envelope from her when she ran away from him, going over the brooms and books that cluttered their wizard room.

However, before she could escape through the door, she tripped over an emerald and violet colored book.

"I'm gonna get you!" Justin said as he jumped in mid air.

"LITERARIUM TARARIUM!" she yelled as she pulled out her wand. Suddenly, a green light enveloped the siblings and sent them spiraling into a shimmering lime green vortex…into the book.

As the book snapped shut, the letters of the title changed, spelling: _Harry Potter and the Wizards of Waverly Place…_

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? COMMENT PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Look into the Crystal Ball

**LH: Pardon me for this is my first crossover story. I'm used to writing with just one show/movie/book in mind.**

**Chapter 1: I don't think we're in Kansas Anymore**

Harry Potter was bored. He as bored as Ron wasn't while he was playing Wizard Chess on Wiz Web on his new Brewberry Phone (courtesy of his now successful brothers) and as bored as Hermione was actually interested in Potions class.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Snape said in a droning voice, "What amalgamated potion is shown on the board?"

"Um….I…" Harry scanned the room to look for clues…all he could see was Hermione bouncing in her seat, desperately trying to get Snape's attention for she knew the answer.

_RIIIINNGGGG!!!!_

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Harry grinned as he got his stuff in one sweep of his arm and stood up from his desk.

As everyone left the room, Professor Snape frowned and said, "One day, Mr. Potter, your luck might run out."

"Your luck might run out Mr. Potter," Ron tried to mimic Snape as they went into Divination class.

"Ronald, you best stop," Hermione rolled her eyes as she parted ways with them. She didn't like Professor Trelawny's teaching (or the scatter-brained woman for that matter), thus she took another class while Harry and Ron went to the dark and dusty room everyday.

As soon as the two boys sat down, the frizzy haired professor went up to them with her huge, orb-like eyes and said, "Tell me what you see…."

"Umm…I see a woman with big eyes," Harry started to say as looked closer at the crystal ball, "And some green light. There are two people…a boy and a girl…and they're getting closer and closer. They look like they're coming this way…WATCH OUT!"

Harry, Ron, and Professor Trelawny all ducked as the orb started glowing a brighter green. Suddenly, two people were sent flying from the green light.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

"What the?" Ron looked at the two. Alex had crashlanded into Harry and Justin was dangling from one of the drapes.

"Hey, Toto," Alex smirked from where she landed, which was right into Harry's lap, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

_Later…_

"So, you're telling us that you guys are Wizards from America who got trapped in a book that has Harry's name on it?" Ron asked as he, Harry, Justin, and Alex walked down the halls of Hogwarts.

"That's right and it's all because," Justin said, looking really annoyed as he pointed a finger at his sister, "Of her."

"Hey, hey," Alex pushed Justin's hand down, "Don't be pointing the finger at me. Just because you wouldn't do my Spelling homework and I blackmailed you, doesn't mean that…"

"She's definitely supposed to be in Slytherin. Also…Americans are strange," Ron whispered to Harry, who just rolled his eyes.

"Well," Harry cleared his throat as he tried to change the subject, "We're off to Transfiguration class. We'll ask Professor McGonagall want to do there."

"First, we got to meet up with Hermione," Ron reminded Harry as they turned the corner to see a familiar brown haired girl standing at the corner.

As soon as Justin laid eyes on her, he could have sworn she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen…her mocha tresses cascaded down in curls as her lips curved into a playful smirk.

"Harry. Ron. Who are these…" Hermione was about to ask when she saw Justin, standing there, smiling goofily at her. _Oh, my gosh…he's so cute…_

Alex felt like she was going to barf. She thought that it was bad when Justin fell for Juliet…now he was making googily eyes at some chick with no taste in style. (LH: Buh-burn. I like Hermione's style…but this is Alex we're talking about.)

"Hi," Justin waved awkwardly, "I'm Justin. I'm new here."

"Pleasure to meet you," Hermione extended her hand towards him, "I'm Hermione."

Justin took Hermione's hand and kissed it. "Au contraire. The pleasure is all mine."

Hermione giggled. Not only was he cute, he had manners!

"Au contraire, Harry," Ron said, mimicking Justin, "I think we're going to be late." Ron stomped on by between Justin and Hermione, who just looked at each other and at Ron with confusion.

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**COMMENT PLEASE!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Ron's Favorite Time of Day

**Sorry I haven't updated in what seemed to be forever, but here it is! Chapter dos!**

Lunch was usually Ron's favorite time of day, not because he got an extra helping of chocolate pudding from the one-eyed lunch lady that used to date Filch or the fact that he could see Crabbe's and Goyle's faces turn green after having a Berty Bott's Beans eating contest…but because it was the time of day he and Hermione would ensue their daily bickering. Though he hated to admit it, Ron secretly enjoyed making Hermione's face flush and seeing a smirk dance around her lips.

However, today she decided to help _Justin_ out by going with him to Dumbledore to see what they could do about their predicament.

"I just saw Hermione and her boyfriend!" Ginny squealed as she took a seat right next to Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione's a girl!" Seamus spit out the orange juice he was drinking.

"No way," Ron said sarcastically, "Hermione, a girl!"

"He's so cute! I hear that Dumbledore might let him and his sister stay. The girls have been saying he came all the way from Wiz Tech!" Ginny gushed.

"Ugh, Americans," Seamus shook his head, "Think they're so cool!"

"I hope he gets into Gryffindor," Ginny sighed. Harry just nodded in agreement.

"From what I've heard," Fred suddenly appeared behind Harry from nowhere, "He's a smart cookie. He's a shoe-in for Ravenclaw."

"What about his sister?" Seamus asked.

"Well," George appeared on the other side of Harry, "There's talk that she might be going into Slytherin."

"She seemed pretty nice this morning," Harry said to the twins, who just looked at each other and then at Harry.

"Oooh, Harry-boy…do you like his sister?" they asked in unison.

"I do not!" Harry retorted, feeling his face flush red. He couldn't help but remember when she crash landed into his lap this morning…

"Well, here is the Great Hall," Harry heard Hermione tell Justin and Alex.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny waved to her.

"Hey!" Hermione smiled as she led Justin and Alex to the table.

"So, what did Dumbledore say?" Harry asked his friend.

"Well, they'll be allowed to stay for now. Dumbledore contacted Justin's parents and they said it was okay," Hermione smiled as she looked at Justin, who put an arm around her.

"They're my parents too," Alex mumbled to herself.

"Well, where are they staying?" George asked.

"Well, I'll be in Ravenclaw," Justin said proudly, "That's not too much of a surprise."

"And what about you?" Ginny asked Alex, who decided to sit down right next to Harry and smiled mischievously.

"I'll be staying with you nerds here at Gryffindork," Alex smirked.

Now Ron wasn't sure whether lunchtime would ever be the same ever again…


	4. Chapter 3: Love is in the Air

**LH: NEW CHAPTER! YAY!**

Hermione was in love. She was sure of it...even more sure than when she knew that Nicholas Flammel made the elixir...

"And that is the origin of the word 'the,'" Justin concluded. Hermione just giggled to herself. No one seemed to be as interested in things that she was interested in like Justin. Justin was a half-blood and lived in the Muggle world, blending in well with the muggles at his high school. She had no idea how he did it…if it was her, somehow someone would have found out and she would have been sent to an asylum or worse.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Justin asked her with concern, his grey eyes clouding with concern. He was sweet and considerate…unlike a certain red-headed boy she knew.

"It's nothing…are you sure you don't have to do any of your Charms homework?" Hermione asked as she looked over to where his knapsack was. The library was closing soon…so she and Justin had such limited time together. They were so distracted by each other that she had only finished half of her Potions homework.

"I'm almost done," Justin winked and pointed at the quill that was writing vigorously on the parchment right next to him.

"Is that okay?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm not using magic to cheat or anything. I just mentally tell it what to write and it does it for me," Justin grinned.

"Well, how come the only things written on it are 'Hermione, Hermione, Hermione?'" Hermione asked, grabbing the parchment from the quill and held it up to Justin's face. Justin turned a deep shade of red.

"Umm…" Justin was at a loss for words.

Hermione was about to yell at him to concentrate, but seeing as how cute he was when he was flustered…she just laughed.

"Oh, Justin," Hermione giggled, "I think it's time you get me out of your head and go to the Ravenclaw common room so you can get some work done."

"I suppose your right," Justin sighed, "But I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, definitely," she said as she got her things ready to go to her own common room.

"Can I at least walk you to your common room?" Justin asked.

"But it's all the way on the other side of the castle," Hermione said.

"I don't mind," Justin said as he took her by the hand and led her out of the library.

_I wish Ron would take more initiative like this_, Hermione sighed to herself, but then paused. Why would she think about that jerk? She had Justin!

Suddenly, Justin stopped and then hid next to one of the paintings in the dimly lit hallway.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she walked towards where he hid.

"My sister is up to something," Justin whispered back to her.

"What?" Hermione asked as she looked into the next corridor. She saw Alex walking down the hall talking to…the last person she should ever be talking to.

"You in Gryffindor, Russo?" the blonde boy asked Alex. His arm snaked around her waist possessively.

"I know, right?" Alex scrunched her nose, "I can't believe it either…I would have preferred to be in a cooler house…"

"That old rag is making up lies…you belong with us here in Slytherin," Draco Malfoy said as he grabbed Alex by the waist and pulled her flush against him. Alex just grinned at him.

Hermione and Justin gasped…this could only spell trouble…

**Short…I know…**

**So, what's up with Alex and Malfoy? Is she under a spell…or is she up to something?**


	5. Chapter 4: Say What?

**LH: Sorry to make everyone wait! Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Say What?**

"This can't be good! This can't be good!" Justin said as he paced around the Gryffindor common room.

"Why are you still here?" Ron frowned, "Shouldn't you be at the Ravenclaw common room by now?"

"Ronald," Hermione frowned at her friend, "His sister was just seen kissing Malfoy! He's worried! We all are! Why would she even…"

"Because she's evil!" Justin concluded, "That's why!"

"Justin! Your sister can't be that…"

Justin sighed, "You don't know what she's capable of…"

"Well, someone should go investigate," Hermione said, "Someone should go figure out if she's doing this on her own free will or if she's under a spell or something!"

"Who wouldn't she suspect?" Ron asked.

"It can't be me or Hermione. Either you or Harry," Justin said.

"Harry should do it!" Ron grinned, "She landed right into arms this morning."

Harry, who had been sitting quietly at the corner of the room tossing around a fake Snitch, blushed. Did Ron have to point that out in front of the girl's brother?

"Well, are you up to it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I guess, I mean, just to help a mate, that's all," Harry stammered. He didn't want them getting any ideas that he was interested in Alex…

* * *

Harry walked around under his Invisible Cloak looking for Alex. She hadn't come back to the Common Room yet.

He couldn't help but feel attracted to her, he had to admit. She was cute, but she was also feisty, as Ron usually says American girls are. He just didn't know, but there was just something about that Alex Russo.

"OOOMMPH!" Harry bumped into something, but he couldn't see what it was.

"Watch where you're going," a familiar voice warned him.

"Alex Russo?" Harry called out.

"Yeah, who are you?" Alex responded, "I can't see you."

"I have my Invisibility Cloak. I can't see you either."

"Well, that's because I'm invisible, duh!"

"I can…well can't…see that," Harry laughed.

"Hey, I need to go back to the Common Room and the Invisibility spell is wearing off. Mind letting me under the Cloak of Invisibility-what not?"

"Sure," Harry said as he felt Alex grab for the cloak and go under it. As soon as she did, Harry could start to see her…the effects of the spell were wearing off.

"Hey," she greeted him warmly. "What are you doing out here so late, Potter?"

"Well, your brother was worried, so he and Hermione asked me to go look for you."

"Psh. Justin's always worried," Alex wrinkled her nose, "that's why I wouldn't be surprised if he had grey hair already."

Harry blushed at how close she was. Man, he felt like such a dork. He was older than her; that he was sure of. (**This is year 6 in the book and Alex is 15)** However, she smelled like jasmine and her hair was softly touching his face.

"Are you ok, Potter?" Alex looked at Harry with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry tried to sound calm. "Why don't we head back to the Common Room?"

* * *

"You totally failed, man," Ron sniggered as he and Harry went to bed that night, "You didn't even ask her why she was out that late. Hermione sent you to investigate, not to let her trample all over you."

"Shut up, Ron," Harry fumed as he tried to cover his face with a pillow.

"Well, there's always tomorrow, mate. However, she might snog Malfoy in front of you…"

"Good night, Ron," Harry said firmly. However, as Ron dozed off, Harry couldn't help but get mad. Why was Alex snogging Malfoy? He had to figure it out…

**REVIEW AND I WILL CONTINUE. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL!**


	6. Chapter 5: Mr Moody

**LH: Yes, I am sorry. Yes, I was busy. No, this isn't the end yet. Yes, I will try to update more frequently now that it is SUMMER! Let's say it again…S-U-M-M-E-R!**

**Chapter 6: Mr. Moody**

Ron was in a foul mood. He'd been in a bad mood not just all morning, but for the past few mornings, afternoons, and nights. It had been a week since Justin and Alex crash landed into their world and literally turned his world upside down.

"Oh, Justin."

Ron swore he was going to barf. Hearing those words, that guy's name, pass through Hermione's lips. It made him sick. The red head couldn't stand the way that she and her _Justin_ had been making googly-eyes at each other all week. It was disgusting and sent a horrible pain in his stomach. He was sure it was just some Chocolate Frogs gone bad...he certainly wasn't jealous that the other wizard had _his_ Hermione.

"Harry," Ron turned to his best friend.

"Hm?" Harry turned to him absent-mindedly. He had spent the last twenty minutes looking at Alex, who was sitting at the Slytherin table with Malfoy. He just couldn't figure it out…

"What has that Justin guy have that I don't have?" Ron asked, not noticing how off Harry was today.

"I don't know," Harry sighed as he stood from the table, "Maybe he's got her under a spell too."

"Too? What?" Ron asked, this time taking note that Harry was looking at Alex.

"Look, mate, she's got the hots for him," Ron smrked, "Come on, Romeo. We've got to get to class."

* * *

She was doing to get what she wanted. Sure, she thought that Malfoy wasn't such a bad kisser, but that's not why Alex is with him. No, he knew the information she needed…she needed a way out of this place.

_"What do we have here?"_

_Alex turned around to see a boy with pale blonde hair smirking at her. Judging by that attitude and the clothes, the boy must have been from Slytherin._

_"A Gryffindor?" he sneered and then walked up to her, placing himself a few inches away from her. "Got lost?"_

_"No," Alex turned her face away, trying to hide her embarassment. Yes, as a matter of fact, she had been lost. Dang staircases needed to stop switching directions._

_"You're not from around here, are you?" Malfoy's smirk got bigger. How the heck did that happen?_

_"Well, don't you have something better to do?" Alex snapped. It was bad enough that she was stuck going to wizard school (again) surrounded by stuffy professors and goody-two-shoes._

_"Fiesty," Malfoy stepped back, "I like them feisty. It's more satisfying when you break them."_

_"Who says you'll break me?" Alex tried to return the smirk, "I might be the one doing the breaking."_

_"We'll see about that," Malfoy said slyly as he turned around, "Not when I know a for sure way to get you back to wherever you came from."_

_Alex had thought about just punching this guy senseless, but he had answers. She didn't want to stay here and missed her home. No one in the school and neither did her parents know how she and Justin ended up in this world and didn't have any solutions. This could be her only chance._

"Miss me, Russo?" Malfoy said as he came behind her after her Charms class. Alex was sure that Draco had none.

The whole week had been torture for Alex. Draco wanted her to be his little doll to play and snog with all the time. Alex told him that he could kiss and 'snog' and tease her all he wanted, but no touching or feeling her up. However, he never seemed to stick to that part of the agreement.

"Get off me, creep," Alex tried to shove him away, but couldn't. Malfoy was a good five inches taller than her and not to mention worked out more. (her preferred activity was lying down on the couch, after all)

"Now, now. Is that the way to treat your possible savior?" Malfoy sneered as his fingers trailed down Alex's side. Now, he was going too far.

"HANDS OFF!"

Alex thought she was the one who said it, but then realized that someone else voice resounded and yanked Malfoy away from her.

"Potter, you…" Malfoy was about to say, but then found Harry's wand touching his forehead.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her again!" Harry growled.

"Harry," Alex said as she shook out of her momentary shock. Harry looked at her, green eyes looking at her intently. That had been the first time she said his first name. Harry felt his face go red.

"Well, well…it looks like I'm not the only one who wants to snog Russo," Malfoy sneered.

That's it.

Alex marched up to Malfoy and punched him square in the face. The blonde teen howled in pain as Alex smirked. Damn, it felt so good.

"I'll get you for that!" Malfoy said as he was carted off by Crabbe and Goyle, who were conveniently lurking around.

"You okay?"

Alex turned around and found Harry standing next to her, looking at her with concern.

"It's not like it's the first time I've picked a fight with someone, let alone punch someone in the face," Alex grinned.

Harry seemed to be a little more at ease about this, but something still bugged him.

"Thanks, Harry."

Harry looked at her with surprise. Second time and still he could feel a heat pool in his stomach.

"I didn't really do much," Harry said sheepishly.

"If you say so," Alex grinned, but then suddenly sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well," Alex pursed her lips, "He was supposed to be my ticket home."

"Really?"

_So that's what she wanted,_ Harry realized, _Malfoy somehow convinced her that he knew how to get her back to her own world._ Harry felt even more relieved than he had been all week.

"Yeah," Alex gave a small smile, "But that so totally wasn't worth all the making out I've done all week. Seriously, that guy he…"

Alex couldn't finish her sentence because soon she found Harry's lips pressed against hers.

* * *

"Justin!" Hermione looked for the dark haired boy. He was supposed to meet her at the library about twenty minutes ago, but for some odd reason he wasn't there (and even though she had only known him for a week, she knew that he was not the type of person to be late for anything).

"Justin!" she called out. Something was wrong.

"Justi- oomph!"

Hermione rubbed her forehead and looked at the person who she bumped into.

"Hermione? You okay?"

"Oh, Ronald! Please be more careful where you're walking," Hermione said, but regretted it when she realized she said it a bit too harshly.

Ron frowned, "I'll make sure not to get in you or your Justin's way."

"Ron…"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Ron sighed. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to…

"!"

"JUSTIN!"

**LH: Cliffhangers here! What will Alex do? Will she like being kissed by Mr. Harry Potter? Will Malfoy have revenge? What happened to Justin? Will Ron ever belt up and confess? I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP…BUT COMMENT TO CONVINCE ME!**


	7. Chapter 6: KidnappedInterlude: Max

**LH: What did I tell you? I would update more frequently! Sorry if it's a wee bit shorter**

**Chapter 6: Kidnapped**

Alex could not believe it. Harry was kissing her. Harry was kissing HER.

She pushed him away.

"Harry, I like you…but not…"

"I see." Harry tried not to sound too disappointed and turned around. As he started to walk away, Alex grabbed his arm.

"No, I mean I…"Alex started to say a bit sheepishly, but was cut off.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"That sounded like Justin!" Alex said as she let go of his arm.

"Let's go," Harry said as he and Alex raced down the hall to where the shout came from.

"What is this thing?"

"Let me go, Ronald!" Hermione said as she struggled in Ron's arms. A light had enveloped itself around Justin.

"What if it gets you too? Hermione!" Ron tried to reason with the girl with the chocolate tresses, but then she elbowed him in the gut, causing Ron to let go.

Hermione whipped out her wand and shouted…

"Relashio!"

However, the light did not go away.

"Justin!" Alex screamed when she saw her brother.

"Guys," Justin said as he tried to move, but no use. "Stand back! Don't let it get you too!"

"Justin! I won't leave you," Hermione said as she tried to reach for Justin, but it was too late.

Justin and the light disappeared.

* * *

**Interlude: What has Max been doing all this time**

"Max!" his mother called him. "According to your dad, your brother and sister are stuck in an alternate magical universe and won't be home for a while. Make sure that all of their teachers don't get suspicious, okay?"

The youngest Russo sighed. He was always left to do cover up.

"Ok."

"So, Mr. Russo," Mr. Larrytate asked the boy sitting across from him in his office, "I believe you when you say Justin is at home with the Bavarian Mump-blisters, but Alex? No. That girl is probably using Justin's excuse for her own. You're lying."

"Well," Max said as he leaned back into the chair he was sitting and folded his hands calmly, "If I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me."

"What if I told you that Alex and Justin can't come to school because by some magical reason, are stuck in one of the Harry Potter books and can't get out?"

"Then, I'd have to give you an award for being an even more outrageous liar than your sister."

"Point proven," Max grinned, "Bavarian mump-blisters it is."

"Say," Harper asked as she and Max, being the only kids at the Russo home right now, were sitting in the kitchen a couple days later, "When do you think Alex and Justin will come back? It's not like they have to finish the whole story…"

When Harper said that, Max became quiet. Harper actually didn't notice until five minutes later, she found it oddly quiet.

"Max," she asked. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't formulate the words.

"Max," Harper poked the younger teen.

"I got it!" Max suddenly said as he jumped to his feet, "They have to…"

"They have to what?" Harper asked.

"I forgot," Max sighed. Short memory, huh?

"Wait!" Harper said as she got up this time, "I think I know what you were about to say!"

"What was I going to say?" Max asked. Seriously, this kid…

"Alex and Justin need to finish the story in order to get out of the book!" Harper squealed. "Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! We need to tell them! But how?"

"I can do that," Max grinned.

* * *

_Back to the others…_

"We have to get Justin back."

"But how?" Harry asked as he, Ron, Hermione, and Alex sat in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Alex stopped her pacing. How would they do it?

"Maybe we need to find out who is behind this," Ron said as he gave a sideways glance towards Hermione, who just sat quietly on the couch.

"Maybe it was Malfoy," Harry gritted his teeth.

"Psh, as if blondie could do something like that," Alex scoffed. "Maybe it was that Moldy-wart guy that you guys always talk about."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at Alex with disbelief.

"Bloody hell, she's got more balls than you, Harry," Ron joked, but then got elbowed in the stomach by Harry.

Hermione tried to hide a smile. "No one has called him that before."

Harry couldn't help but grin either. Alex was definitely something else.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked them, no idea why the trio was trying to suppress their laughter.

"Well," Harry said as he slowly got up from his seat, "Maybe we need to focus on why Justin was the one to get kidnapped."

Hermione gasped. "I think I know why."

**LH: DUN DUN DUN! WHY WAS JUSTIN KIDNAPPED? R&R to get me to update more quickly again!**


	8. Chapter 7: Forbidden Arts

**So, I lied. Sorry, guys…I guess I've been pretty bad with updating. Well, please bear with me…if you've stuck with me thus far. I've been…well, starting a new phase in my life and it's been interesting to say the least. So, here is the next chapter! Love you all! **

**Yours Always,**

**Lady Hart**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Forbidden Arts**

Justin didn't know where he was. One would think, being the smart guy that he was, he would be able to figure it out or come up with a plan to get the answer…but…as of right now, everything was pitch black and all he was sure of was that he was hovering in mid-air.

He could hear voices...very muffled, but he could hear them One was a male voice and sounded very snake-like while the other sounded like a woman, but she was screaming every other word.

"Thisss…Russssso…forbidden artssss…"

"I…MUST…LORD…"

_I have to find a way to at least figure out where I am_, Justin thought to himself. If only they hadn't taken his wand…but wait…there was something else…

Meanwhile…

Hermione, Ron, Alex, and Harry tried to creep as quietly as they could in the Restricted Section of the library under the Cloak of Invisibility. Hermione led the way with a small lantern, Ron was behind her looking around, while Harry and Alex walked awkwardly behind them, unsure of what to say to each other.

"Uh," Alex was about to break the ice, but then she accidentally stepped on Ron's foot. "Sorry!"

"Bloody hell!" the red-head shouted in pain.

"Ron! Keep it down!" Harry shushed his friend.

"Will you all just shut up? We're almost there!" Hermione snapped. Harry, Alex, and Ron bashfully settled down. After a few more minutes of walking, Hermione stopped and stepped out of the cloak. Everyone else followed suit. The brunette held the lantern up to one of the shelves and removed a book. She handed it to Harry.

"What's this?" Harry asked as he thumbed through the pages.

"Justin was doing some research on how to get back to his world…when he stumbled upon this book about the forbidden arts."

"Forbidden arts?" Alex asked as she peeked over Harry's shoulder and looked through the book as well, "What's that?"

"Damn, he's bloody mental," Ron murmured, but then received a sound whack on the head from Hermione.

"The forbidden arts are…well, they're not necessarily dark arts. However, they involve magic so powerful that it shifts the balance of nature," Hermione explained, "One can easily tear the threads of reality…and make their own."

"But how could he read this?" Harry asked, "This isn't in any language I recognize."

"Hmm," Alex said as she took a closer look, "Looks a bit like English to me."

"It's in Valdric," Hermione said, "It's almost like a mix of Fingalian and Cumbric, both of which are ancient British languages."

"So, how did Justin learn Valdric?" Alex asked as she looked up at Hermione, confused.

"Well…he didn't…" Hermione said as she took the book from Harry and handed it to Alex, "He just knew…and you might be able to as well. We came to the conclusion that your family is able to read Valdric without even knowing that it's a different language."

"Nerdy girlfriend of my brother say what?" Alex said as she handed the book back to Harry.

"You can read it just like he can," Hermione sighed as she took the book from Harry and put it in her bag. "I don't know why, it might be something about your magical ancestry, but yeah."

"So that's why Justin was kidnapped?" Harry said, as he harshly nudged Ron in the gut for mimicking Hermione while the conversation was going on.

"Yes."

"Someone's coming!" Ron said, recovering from the blow. Harry whipped out the cloak and the four teens hid under it. They stayed still as they saw a light pass by and heard the flurry of robes.

"What's Snape doi-" Ron was about to ask when Harry, Hermione, and Alex all covered his mouth at the same time. Harry and Alex both blushed when they realized that Harry's hand was on top of Alex's. The jet-black haired teen pulled his hand away and fixed his glasses. That was awkward…

Professor Snape had been looking through titles of books, but when he heard a familiar sound, he looked around and furrowed his eyebrows. He thought he heard something…

When he didn't hear any more strange sounds, he went back to his search for a book…until he reached the spot where the book Hermione currently had had been.

"Peculiar…" Snape said as he looked at the spot. Then, without saying more, he left.

The group headed back to the Gryffindor common room as fast, but as quietly as they could. There were a lot of questions that they needed to find out the answers to and they needed to somehow get Justin back…but first, they had some reading to do.

* * *

**By the way, Fingalian and Cumbric are both real extinct languages…and Valdric is one I made up. So, why can Alex and Justin understand this language? What do Justin's captors want to do to him? What is Snape up to? Tune in next time! REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!**


	9. Chapter 8: It's Magical

**So, here's the deal. I am managing this story and my other story, which is a Zutura called "FLAMES." (you should read it…just saying) Anyways, it's so weird getting back into the system of fanfiction (I hadn't updated in months due to the changes that went on in my life)…soooooo…please bear with me as I try to update more regularly and, well…REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Chapter 8: It's Magical**

"I hate reading."

"You sort of have no choice, Alex," Harry gave a small chuckle as he and Alex sat next to each other at the Gryffindor Common Room. "Hermione might just hex you if you don't."

"Psh…I ain't afraid of Justin's girlfriend…come on, he's dated a goth girl, a werewolf, a centaur, an angel of darkness, and a vampire," Alex huffed.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that's quite a list…but I still think that there is no other girl quite like Hermione."

Alex smirked, "Sounds like you've got a thing for her too."

Harry shook his head, "No, Hermione's like a sister to me. I…well…you know."

Alex tilted her head to the side, confused, "I know what?"

Harry coughed, "Earlier…"

"Oh!" Alex sat up straight from her seat on the couch and blushed. That.

"I really do like you, Alex," Harry blushed and looked away, "Now I understand that you might not feel the same way, but…"

Alex cupped the boy's face and made her face him, placing a finger on his lips. "Whoa, there, buddy… who said that I didn't like you? I said I liked you…and I meant it." The brunette gave him a one of her few sincere smiles, which made his heart stop.

"Then…"

"The thing is…" Alex continued, "I don't know how it would work out. I mean, we're from different worlds and you know…"

Harry leaned forward, bringing his face a few mere inches from hers, "We can find a way… we've got magic."

Alex laughed, "I guess."

And so, dear readers, they kissed. Alex wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as he pulled her closer by the waist. Both teens felt sparks shooting everywhere…it was truly magical…

"Ahem."

Alex and Harry broke apart and both glared at Ron, who was leaning by the entryway to the Common Room with a wide-eyed Hermione right behind him.

"So, mates…how's the reading going?"

* * *

_A couple hours later…with less interruptions…_

"So, you're telling us that the book has instructions to cast spells using just your mind and shaping everything according to will?" Hermione said as she, Alex, Ron, and Harry around a table, with the morning sun rising. None of them had gotten any sleep, even Ron, who was constantly nudged or hit by Hermione to stay awake.

"Pretty much," Alex said as she patted the book in front of her, "I'm no Shakepen or whatever that old English dude was…"

"You mean Shakespeare," Harry added.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're interrupting me," Alex said sarcastically, but she really meant to be playful.

Harry just grinned and placed a kiss to Alex's cheek. Ron pretended to barf and Hermione tried to hide her jealousy.** [clarification: because she misses Justin and misses his affection]**

"Anyways, continue," Hermione frowned.

"But, yeah that's completely what it said."

"So, you know how to do it, then?" Ron asked, "Why can't we just use it to save Justin?"

"Because, Ronald," Hermione explained as she got up from the couch and paced the room, "It requires strong magic and even stronger willpower to control what the spells do. Justin and I did research before and people who have used the Forbidden Arts have either died from it or gone insane."

"That's mental," Ron huffed.

"So, what do you suggest?" Harry asked.

Hermione stopped her pacing and thought for a moment. Then, she sighed and faced everyone, "We bargain with the kidnappers…give them the book because that's pretty much what they want."

"WHAT?" the other three yelled, but then looked at each other sheepishly.

"No one other than Justin or Alex can read Valdric…and it's not something either of them can teach because Justin tried and even I couldn't grasp it," Hermione reasoned, "As long as we keep Alex safe, make sure that she remembers everything from the book, and get Justin back, the book will be useless to them."

"Are you sure that they'll give Justin back just like that?" Harry asked.

"Well, there is one thing…"

"What?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to pretend to be Alex…and then escape."

"What? That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard from you, Hermione!" Ron shouted in protest. Seriously? She could get herself killed.

"I know what I'm doing, Ronald," Hermione snapped, "I know that I can save him."

At that statement, Ron stood up and left, "Go get yourself killed for your boyfriend, then. See if I care…"

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry called out to him, but then it was Alex who ran after him.

* * *

"You! Weasely!" Alex said as she jogged up to him.

"What do you want?" Ron mumbled as he continued walking away.

"You're an idiot," Alex stopped.

Ron ignored her critique and continued to walk away.

"You won't get her back like that!"

Ron stopped and turned around, "She wants Justin…not me."

Alex sighed as she strode over to him,. "Look, Weasely, the thing about women is that they think they want something, but they actually want something else."

"How would you know?" Ron furrowed his brows.

"First, I'm a girl…and second, I've got two brothers who deal with this stuff all the time and though they don't want to admit it, they ask me for advice," Alex smirked.

"I thought you'd be helping your brother keep his girlfriend," Ron said.

"Well, I am, "Alex sighed and then smiled at him, "But knowing my brother, he would want you to have your shot as well. He's the type of guy who would want everyone to have an equal chance to get something they want."

"Sounds like a good brother," Ron smiled for the first time in weeks.

Alex nodded, "And that's why we need your help to get him back."

**So, now starts the plan! Will it work? Will Harry and Alex stay together? Will Hermione choose Justin or Ron? Find out in my next installment and make sure to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9: A Setback

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and following this story until now. I really do appreciate your loyalty! I really can't guarantee when I'll update because my life has really become suuuuuupppppeeeerrr hectic, but I will try my best. Thanks once again and please review because they keep me going!**

**Chapter 9: A Setback**

All was quiet in the halls of Hogwarts that night as Harry and Hermione (as Alex) walked out of the Gryffindor Common room under the cover of the Cloak of Invisibility.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked as he glanced over at Hermione.

"I am sure about this, Harry," the girl next to him gave him a small smile. "We need to make sure Justin is safe."

Harry just nodded in agreement. He could understand. If Alex were the one kidnapped, he would go to great lengths to make sure she was safe.

"You sure don't sound like Alex, though," Harry smirked.

"What do you mean, Potter?" Hermione grinned as she tried to put on her best American accent, "I'm from America, I say I hate my brother but in actuality I think he's amazing, and I snog Harry Potter in front of his friends."

"I don't think Americans say 'snog,' Hermione," Harry laughed, "I think they call it 'making out.'"

Hermione laughed as well. Americans were sure weird. "Yeah, I think Justin mentioned something about that," Hermione smiled wistfully.

Harry had no doubt that Hermione really liked Justin…but he also had to wonder…

"Hermione… what about Ron?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Hermione almost tripped as she walked alongside Harry.

"I mean… I don't want to be nosy, but he is my best mate, you know… and I mean…" Harry couldn't find the best way to phrase it. Did she even know?

"I…uh… look, I like Justin. He's the one for me. He's sweet and kind and intelligent and…"

"But the question is… do you like Ron?" Harry asked he friend.

"I…uh," Hermione didn't know what to say. "We shouldn't be talking about this right now! We need to be focused on saving Justin!"

"Hermione," Harry was about to say something else, but then stopped mid-sentence when he noticed a familiar green glow coming from just around the corner.

"It's here," Harry whispered as he took off the cloak, making both of them visible. The raven-haired teen turned to his friend. "I'll be right here if you need me." Giving Hermione a small smile, Harry recovered himself with the Cloak of Invisibility.

Hermione turned and walked towards the source of the light with Harry following right behind her, but then both froze when they were greeted with a familiar "Why, hello, Ms. Russo…I assume Mr. Potter is following somewhere behind you under his Cloak."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm bored," Alex said as she plopped on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry and Hermione said they'd be back soon and that we should be ready for their message in the fireplace."

Alex crinkled her nose and mimicked Ron, but then sighed and got up. "I just can't sit here…"

"Neither can I, woman, but what can we do?" Ron frowned.

"Hey, don't call me woman, Weasely!" Alex growled as she got up and punched Ron in the arm.

"Oh how…" Ron stopped mid-sentence as his gaze drifted to the fireplace. "Uh…Alex…"

"What?" Alex snapped when she turned around to see what Ron was gazing at. The fire in the hearth started to glow green and a loud hissing started to resound.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Ron warned Alex, grabbing her by the arm and pushed her away from the fireplace. Suddenly, there was a flash of green light and…

"RON!" Alex screamed.

Ron was gone.

**I know this is short, but I hope to update some time this week, so yeah! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 10: May the Best Man Win

**Well, if you're still there… enjoy the story. =)**

**Chapter 10: May the Best Man Win**

Hermione and Harry felt themselves jump out of their skins as they came face to face with Professor Snape.

"Well, hello there," Hermione chuckled nervously, easily slipping into Alex's way of talking, "I'm just taking a lovely stroll down and enjoying the fresh air, as you Brits might phrase it. Potter isn't here."

Harry made a mental note to one day encourage Hermione to be an actress if being a witch gets boring for her, which he doubted will happen.

"To my office. NOW," the professor hissed at the girl.

Hermione sighed as she followed him. Harry, however, decided to run as fast as he could back to the Common Room to tell Ron and Alex that they would have hold off the plan for now. However, as he entered the Common Room, he found Alex sitting on the sofa with her face in her hands.

"Alex?" Harry ran to her, automatically pulling her up and into his arms.

The girl hugged back, sniffling a bit, "They took Ron because he pushed me out of the way to save me! This is hopeless! What are we going to do?"

The raven haired boy ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm the American girl down. "Shhh… it'll all be fine. We'll figure something out… we will get them back, I promise."

"What if I go next… or you?" she asked as she pulled away, tears falling down her cheek. "I wouldn't know what to do if you were gone."

"Then," Harry gave a knowing smile as he brushed away the tears with his thumb, "We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen, okay?"

Alex nodded and hugged him back as though he was her life raft.

"Now, let's go free Hermione from Snape.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ron?"

Justin's eyes widened as he saw the red head being brought into the cell next to him.

"Hello, Justin," Ron sighed, looking at the floor.

Justin frowned, "Where are the others?"

"Back at Hogwarts…" the boy looked up at narrowed his eyes at Justin.

"What?" the other teen raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Did I do something wrong? I've only been here for…"

"Why did you have to pick Hermione?" Ron looked away, "Why her? You could probably have anyone else… but…"

"I chose Hermione… because she is Hermione. I've never met anyone like her," Justin sighed, looking away.

"That…" the red head started to say, "Is true…"

"I'm guessing you like her too?" Justin gave a sympathetic look to the other boy.

"Am I that obvious, mate?" Ron chuckled listlessly as he ran a hand through his hair, slinking down onto the small, shabby bed in the cramped cell.

"Kind are," the American chuckled.

The Brit across from him laughed as well, "Look at us. We're a bunch of loons, that we are."

Justin nodded, "Yeah."

Ron paused and game him a grin, "You ain't so bad, mate."

"Neither are you," Justin grinned back.

"So, after all of this… we'll let Hermione decide?"

The raven haired boy nodded, "Yes…. And whatever decision she makes, we'll have to stand by her… because we care."

Ron nodded and took out his hand for Justin to shake, "Right."

Justin shook the hand and smiled, "May the best man win."

**REVIEW! DO IT!**


	12. Chapter 11: Saving Hermione Then the

**You know the drill, kiddies. Review and respond! Will try to update soon!**

**Chapter 11: Saving Hermione… then the rest of the World…**

"What's the plan, Potter?"

"I… I haven't exactly figured on out yet," Harry admitted sheepishly as he and Alex stood near Snape's office under the cover of the Invisibility Cloak.

"Oh, brother. Are you serious?" Alex snickered, "You're lucky you're with me."

The raven haired boy smiled, "Indeed I am."

The American girl blushed, but then coughed to cover how flustered she was, "So, let's go save Hermione… here's the plan…"

* * *

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" Professor Severus Snape looked at the teen with utter disgust as well as amusement.

"You see, I was practicing some potions for class… and then well, this happened," Harry shrugged as he stepped into Snape's office. He was covered in purple dots from head to toe.

"You, Mr. Potter… " Snape shook his head, "Let me go look this up."

Meanwhile, Alex snuck in under the invisibility cloak and looked for Hermione. She found the girl sitting by the window in a far room

"Hermione!" Alex whispered, "It's me!"

The girl looked around in surprise, "Where are you?"

"Near the cauldron."

"Oh!" Hermione nodded, and went over to her, "Wait, weren't you and Ron…"

"Ron was captured."

Hermione's eyes widened, face paling. "No… not him too…"

"We need to save him… and hurry…"

"But… but how are we.."  
"I can use the Forbidden Arts to get them back…"

"But, Alex, you don't know what could happen if you use…"

Both girls stopped when they hears Snape yelling at Harry.

"We need to hurry! Get in!" Alex hissed. Hermione got under the cloak with her and they both maneuvered their way back out of the office. Harry was already in the corridor waiting for them.

"Everything alright?" Harry whispered as he and the two girls began running to the Common Room.

"No!" Hermione yelled as they rounded the corner, "She's planning to use the Forbidden Arts! Tell her it's insane, Harry!"

"Alex… are you sure?" Harry frowned as they got into the common room.

"Yeah, I'm sure! But we gotta hurry before anything else happens!" Alex said as she ran to the table where the book was and began flipping through the pages frantically."

"Here! Time-seam spell," Alex read outloud, "Can transport anyone to desired location and portal will be open for… three minutes.

"Alex, don'!" Hermione tried to convince her, but Alex began to chant.

"Mezzo frita angus… dei paniwikan allumborus… decorum…majorum… elias anno vikas!"

Suddenly, there was a rip in the middle of the floor, as though exposing some black waters hidden beneath.

"The time seam…" Alex said as she dipped a foot in before jumping in with the book.

"ALEX!" Harry jumped in after her.

"Wait! I…" Hermione hesitated, "Oh, bloody hell." She jumped in as well.

**What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out and please review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Plan B

**Sorry for taking so long to update again. I'm busy, okay. However, reviews encourage me… just saying. I'm doing this for you all, after all.**

**In other news, I actually finished my book! So, it should be on sale some time soon… deets some other time, chicos. Anyways, back to the story!**

**Interlude 2:**

"When are they going to get back?" Max sighed as he flicked a playing card at Harper.

"I'm not sure… stop flicking around that card! It's going to be part of my new dress!" Harper chastised the younger boy as she grabbed the card from him.

"I'm hungry!" Max whined.

"Max, go make yourself something," the girl rolled her eyes.

"Hey…. I wonder if I put a message in mustard on the pages of the book, Alex and Justin will get it…"

"Max, that's…" Harper was about to say stupid, but then her eyes widened in realization, "that's brilliant!"

Max grins, "Why thank you, I knew I was a genus!"

"You mean 'genius' right?"  
"No, isn't genus…"

Harper sighed and patted the boy on the head, "No, kid… but nice try."

* * *

**Chapter 12: Plan B**

"We're not dead yet."

Alex blinked and looked around. They had landed on the floor of a dimly lit room, decorated in gaudy wizard-Victorian fashion. Sure, it looked like it was something out of the _Twilight Zone_… but at least they were alive.

"It worked! It bloody worked!" Hermione said excitedly as she looked around as well. However, she facepalmed and groaned, "I'm starting to sound like Ron…"

"Guys! Where are we?" Harry asked, squinting a bit to adjust to the dark. Suddenly, he felt a searing pain from his forehead…

Alex shrugged, "Wherever it is, Justin and Ron must be here…"

"This must be 'You-Know-Who's' current lair," Hermione whispered as she got up, taking out her wand to be prepared for anything.

"Who is this 'You-Know-Who'?" Alex frowned, "And how do you know it's this guy and not someone else… if this is a guy?"

Harry got up as well, helping Alex to her feet, "Voldermort… he's the most…dangerous wizard in our land… and Hermione might be right because right now, I felt his presence."

"Right…" Alex could only nod and raise an eyebrow, "This is starting to sound like that geeky thing Justin always watches… what was that? Um… _Star Trek? _Um… no, wait. _Star Wars_!" The girl laughed, snorting a bit, "He might be your father or something."

Harry makes a disgusted face, "No way! How could you say something like that?"

"Will both of you just shut up?" Hermione snapped at the two, glaring at them, "They might hear us and we don't even know where Justin and Ron are!"

Alex looked around and suddenly took out her wand, "Uh… guys… is it normal to have snakes going around like that in your world?" She pointed to the large snake crawling on the floor.

"No!" Hermione screamed in fright.

Suddenly, Harry crumpled to the floor, writhing in pain. Alex, in a panic, raises her wand, "_Stupefy_!"

The snake freezes for a moment, but then the teens start hearing noises from below.

"What did you do?" Hermione all but screams as she pulls the other two by wrists and out into the hallway. She pushes them through the first door they find, which luckily is a closet.

"Harry was in pain! I panicked!" Alex whispered angrily, glaring at her.

"Please, just stop," Harry croaked as he tried to ignore the throbbing in his head. He embraces Alex for support, "We need to find out where they are…"

Hermione was about to lash out more, but then she stopped herself and looked at the two. "Fine. You both are lucky that I have some Polyjuice with me." She looks around and plucks out a hair from a coat and places it in one of the two vials. She took another hair from a different coat and placed it in the other.

"Alex and I will take the potions… and we will pretend to have captured you and bring you over to them. Then, Alex will go free Justin and Ron while I distract them somehow."

Alex takes a vial and makes a face, "This stuff looks nasty!"

"It's not supposed to be a cola," Hermione frowns.

"Just take it, Alex," Harry practically pleads. He quite frankly just wanted to get everything over with.

"Fine," the American girl chugs the drink down and nearly gags as she feels the effects of the potion. Hermione starts transforming as well. Harry can only watch and wait.

**Who will they be? Tell me in the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 13: FML

**Sorry that I am always MIA, but… I have no excuse… Okay, I do.**

**I just published my first book! Yay! So, if you're interested in finding out about my book, PM me! Cheers and happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: FML**

Harry took a good look at Alex and laughed.

"Looking good in a skirt, Draco."

Alex groaned. Sure enough, she was Draco Malfoy, hair gel and all. Except for the clothes... she was still wearing her jean skirt and sweater that she she got from American Eagle. She had to admit, though... Draco had nice legs.

"Really? I'm Malfoy?"

Hermione giggled and then waved her wand so that Alex's clothes changed to ones more suitable for Draco.

Alex glanced at Hermione and smirked, "At least I don't look like some old broad with a bird's nest for hair."

Hermione shrugged, starting to work on her own clothes "Bellatrix is a strange one."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "So, I'm best friends with Bellatrix and my girlfriend is Draco Malfoy. It's like what you Americans refer to as FML?"

Alex laughed and punched Harry in the arm playfully, "Hey, you have to admit Draco has nice skin."

"Okay, enough you two. We need to get Justin and Ron out now!" Hermione got up and helped Harry and Alex to their feet. Hermione looked uneasy and Alex and Harry knew why.

"So, you two pretty much pretend to hand me over while one of you goes to free the two guys," Harry repeated the plan as he squinted to see better in the dark corridor.

"Yeah," Alex said as she started walking down the hall, passing by the dusty paintings and cobwebbed cluttered walls. "So, should I be all like… 'I've decided to join you guys and transfer to Pigfarts?' to Moldywort or something?"

"How about you just not talk at all? You're going to expose us with talk like that," Hermione groaned, "Let me handle the talking."

"Pigfarts? Moldywort?" Harry laughs. Americans were so odd.

"Shut up, Harry! You're supposed to be our prisoner!" Hermione snapped at the boy.

"Sorry," Harry grumbled, "You sound just like Bellatrix."

Soon, they reached what looked like a parlor with yellowing wallpaper and the same gaudy Wizard-Victorian era furniture. Sitting on a tall armchair near the fire was someone on a long hooded coat.

"My lord," Hermione as Bellatrix curtsied, "We caught the Potter boy. He was looking for his friends by himself… what a stupid boy."

Harry glared at Hermione. No need to call him stupid!

The hooded figure, Voldermort, hissed, "What is Malfoy's son doing here?"

"He is-" Hermione was about to say something, but then Alex cuts her off.

"I'm here because I don't bloody like Potter," Alex as Draco sneered.

"I see," Voldermort said as he got up and turned to face the trio, "Well, Bellatrix and Draco… or should I say, Hermione and Alex… I applaud you for your work. Now…tell me which one of you stupefied my snake?"

Crap.

* * *

**Interlude 3**:

"Okay! I got the mustard!"

Max grinned at Harper as he ran into the room

"No, I said get me a pen! We are not using mustard!" Harper yelled at the boy. She was reading to see where Alex was now.

"Fine, here!" Max tossed the girl a pen. Harper caught it and began to write….

* * *

**_Back to the story…_**

"RUN!" Alex screamed as she dragged Harry down the hall. Voldermort whipped out his wand and was about to stop them, but then Hermione disarmed him and then ran in the opposite direction.

The Dark Lord howled and called for his Death Eaters.

Peter Pettigrew, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., and Fenrir Greyback apparated there.

"Get the children… but Potter is mine!" Voldermort commanded.

Peter whined, "But it's too far…"

"SILENCE!" the Dark Lord shouted, "GET THEM!"

Greyback shoved Pettigrew towards one direction while Crabbe and Goyle went in the other direction.

"Those children will pay…" Voldermort seethed as he disappeared in a cloud of black to look for the boy who continued to elude him.

**Sorry it's short, but at least I updated. Also, what is Harper writing? Who is going to face off with whom? Will Moldywort win? Wait for the next installment! REVIEW AS ALWAYS!**


End file.
